The Tale of Two Brothers (in Law)
by rightous malestrom
Summary: There was a time they were rivals, their petty squabbles kept the masses at Hogwarts entertained but now brothers in law Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter they can see the funny side. As their wives catch up we can see that these two can be friends.


Draco Malfoy groaned slightly as the man slid onto the stool next to him in the muggle pub and took a deep drink of the amber coloured liquid he held in his hand.

"Ah a bitter Malfoy, they say it's an acquired taste but then again after losing to me so much when we were young you must be used to the bitter taste of defeat."

Draco turned his head to face the green eyed dark headed man who had indeed foiled him many-a-time. "Potter why must we revisit those days?"

"To remind you of how much of a prat you were." Harry replied as he waved for the barman's attention.

"We were both prats back then, you Granger and the Weasel weren't exactly pillars of maturity."

As Harry had a pint of a ruby coloured ale placed before him he replied. "Too true, we were young and stupid."

"And now we're both old and I'm not stupid" Malfoy replied with a tilt of his head to ensure Harry picked up on the not so subtle dig.

"Ah, I did leave myself open to that one. Well I'd like to think that I'm far less stupid than you, I mean you called your child Scorpius, I mean what was Astoria thinking?"

"At least I didn't name my child after my father. How did you even get Daphne to agree with that?" Draco asked.

"I said she could name the next one, anyway think about how ridiculous that name is. I feel like such a tool standing and calling Scorpius when I want him to come in for dinner."

"That explains the difference between their names and please don't tell me you call for my son, the heir of the Malfoy family like a muggle would a pet."

"I would never think of little Scorpius as a pet, I like your wife far too much for that. Would you believe it if I told you that Daphne initially wanted to call him Heracles, apparently as the saviour of the wizarding world my children would be the strongest so it was only right to name him after the strongest of heroes, I asked why didn't she just call him Merlin and be done with it, she looked at me as if I was stupid and told me that that would make people think I was arrogant. I love her dearly but sometimes I can't tell if she's joking or not."

Malfoy laughed "I think she was joking, looking back I'm pretty sure she spent most of Hogwarts mocking me without me ever realising. It went straight over my head."

"A lot does Draco." Interjected Harry.

"Ha bloody ha Potter. I'm glad I got the nice one though, Daphne can be vicious." Both men winced slightly as they remembered what Daphne had done to some boys who felt that they had a right to talk to her when she was busy or otherwise occupied."

"Astoria has always been nicer but Daphne's sharp enough to keep me on my toes which is refreshing when most of our world worships the ground I walk on. It gets annoying, at one point while I was still with the auror office I started giving the most ridiculous orders I could just to see if anyone said anything. When nobody called me out I realised I had to go."

"And thus why we have to meet in these muggle establishments while our wives shop." Draco said finishing his drink.

"Indeed, does your father know you frequent such a place?"

"What my father knows and what he thinks he knows are two very different things." Draco replied.

"A family trait then?" Harry asked with a smile. Draco groaned and wondered if he had time for another beer, the Greengrass sisters were out shopping he remembered he would definitely have time.

"I have class bred into me Potter, thus I am above replying to your crude insults." Draco stated in a stiff manner.

"Because that stopped you in school didn't it. Or is there an exception when you start the argument and petty insults?"

"Why, every time we do this must you remind me or what a prat I was. Astoria does that enough at home."

Potter laughed before replying. "Malfoy she keeps you humble, me, well I just like to see you suffer."

"Aren't you ever scared that I'll finally unleash my wit sharper than a goblin's sword and cut you down to size?" Draco asked trying to be slightly intimidating. As could perhaps be expected Potter burst into laughter loud enough to draw attention from nearby.

"Firstly, you couldn't if you tried and secondly if you did I'd tell your wife you were mean to me. She'd then sort you out and potentially tell her sister. Daphne would tear you apart if you hurt me."

"I doubt that, Daphne would be disappointed that you needed her and tell you to get stronger."

"Maybe, although you'd spent the rest of your life scared she's coming for you. You were at the final battle; you saw what she did to Travers."

Somehow despite being belittled so often by the man next to him, his brother in law, possibly his closest friend although he'd never admit that out loud, Draco did enjoy these catch ups. They provided a nice change of pace, while Potter had it worse the Malfoy name still meant something to the people Draco dealt with and the reverence he dealt with could get annoying. How the Dark Lord ever coped without an equal to let of steam with he must have gone mad. Then again he did resort to mass murder and borderline genocide so maybe he did have a few issues.

"How are the Weasels?" Draco asked moving the conversation away from the past.

"Breeding I expect, there are always so many of them. Ron seems fine but we haven't really spoken since I left the aurors, he seemed to take it personally as if I thought I was too good to be working with them. Hermione well she never liked Daphne so we never really talk. George is well, his shop is thriving and my investment is sound, still not overly fond of you though. Bill and Fleur are great, I'm, probably closer to them now than any of the others. We're already placing bets on when Teddy and Victoire get together. Charlie I have no idea about and Percy well you spend more time at the ministry than I do, you tell me."

Draco wasn't really listening; the Weasels didn't matter to him but they were Potter's old friends so it was polite to ask.

"and the Weaselette?" Draco asked realising one was missing from the long list.

"No idea. We don't talk much anymore the two weeks we dated back in sixth year apparently meant the world to her and she never let it go. Every time we are near she tries to flaunt how happy she is with her current boyfriend. I wish her the best but she's only hurting herself.

They carried on chatting away until Scorpius, James and Romulus all arrived with their mothers and bags upon bags for the men to carry. It was scary to think that this was after shrinking charms. James Sirius Potter, Romulus Neville Potter and their cousin all were clearly exhausted and so the families went their separate ways. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would continue to meet up regularly and chat about life, often in muggle pubs, who would have thought that one day they would grow up and be decent human beings, the Dursleys wouldn't. Freaks the lot of them.


End file.
